


What You Started

by rolerei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: During Canon, Gen, I guess? Sorta?, vague imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolerei/pseuds/rolerei
Summary: When Noctis finally accepts his fate, he ends up witnessing the memories of the Star inside the Crystal - and eventually comes face-to-face with the man who started it all.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	What You Started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whythekwehnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/gifts).



> Based on a prompt on a Discord server.

The Crystal remembers all. Noctis vaguely recalls hearing this a long time ago, perhaps in his childhood. At the same time, as he slowly but surely succumbs to an entire universe contained inside the Crystal, he not only finds himself reminded of that little fact - he is also experiencing it.

It began not long after the Astral Bahamut told him of his responsibilities as the Chosen King. Waves after waves of Light flowed through and into him, charging his being with the powers necessary to perform the rite that will finally rid the Star of its Scourge.

And, along with it, came the memories.

The beginning was innocent enough. A little boy running through an expanse of grasslands under a wide blue sky. A healer man smiling. The boy grew up and the healer fell in love. Then, on one fateful day—

Noctis snaps open his eyes and finds himself in a dark room, cold cobblestones under his feet. A man with dark hair and eyes the color of midnight sky stands not so far away, his armored figure half-shrouded in darkness. But Noctis knows who he is, without a shred of a doubt, as if the knowledge itself is etched onto his own blood.

The King of Kings takes a step forward. The darkness lifts, and if not for the memories of the Star touching his, Noctis would think that he's staring right at a mirror.

"Somnus…" The name of his forefather rolls of his tongue easily, like a brook to a stream.

"What. The hell. Did you start?"


End file.
